The new line in the sand
by Death Rider006
Summary: when sheperd uses the J relay, he finds that the alince isn't the only humans around. when sheperd teams with Peti-oficer/Sparten Brock Maran, they find a prothein becon, but the covanent and geth have teamd to gether after they create a new relay to halo
1. Chapter 1

ok my first story relly sucked, so im going to try to put all i can think of in this new stroy, Thx.

Sheperd: joker what is the damege report?

Joker: sheilds, wepons, and comunications are all of line comander

Maranda: Sheperd what the hell was that?

Sheperd: i don't know the ship was of unknow origens.

Maranda: i think the illusive man is going to want to hear about this.

Joker: Good luck with that, the com relays are down so forget about that.

Sheperd: what about the J25 mass relay?

Joker: Comander, its un explored we have no idea what on the other side.

Sheperd: well it's a risk we have to take, inform garus, tali, legon, grunt, and the dr.

Maranda: of corse sheperd

Joker: comander starting approch.

Sheperd: good work joker.

* * *

on the other side of the relay

* * *

Admirel Fort: Peti-Oficer Maran!

Brook: YES ADMIREL, IM ONLY RIGHT BESIDE YOU SIR NO NEED TO YELL!

Fort: Maran u always will be the smart ass of the squad wont you.

Brook: you can count on that.

Fort: so what did intel tell us about this relay?

Brook: it seems to be powerd by a energy source of unknow origns.

Fort: well i guess there only one way to know where it goes.

CORETELA: Admrel i would highly protest on your theroy, if this,"relay", relly lead some where that meens some one might try to...

INTERCOM: RED ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL RED ALERT!

Fort: whats going on Coretella?

CORETELA: sencers indacate the relay is active and about to recive a burst of energy.

Brook: should i get the squed suited up sir?

Fort: Do it maran.

* * *

Brook: don't fire until i give the order, understood?

Squad: Yes sir!

Langly: Nitmare, you know what this is about?

Brook: no all i know is its a red alert.

* * *

Fort: Coretela what the hell is that?

CORETELA: a vesale sir, should i open com channel

Fort: ya, give me visuel

Fort: this is Admrel Fort of the UNSC Marine Core.

Sheperd: Comander sheperd of the Alience Navy, and SPECTRE for the Cidadel Concil

Fort: we have no INTEL of you or your milatry, or for that matter no idea who you are.

Sheperd: my ship, the Normandy, is in need of repair if you can help us i would be glad to tell you what i can of where we come from.

Fort: understood, we will send a shutile to pick..

Sheperd: no need we have a shutile i will bring 2 of my crew un-armed and we will tell you what you need to know

* * *

ok thats it for chapter 1 plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Maranda: so Brock, your what your goverment labels a,"Sparten", corect? she said with a puzzleingface

Brock: Ya, its a project made by our milatry, its all genitic enginering. looking at legin strangly, "is that thing, on our side?"

Maranda: he is you have nothing to wory about, besides, you look like you could take him"

Grunt:" you human, iv'e been studying your armor, it ways 1.5 tons, how is you r feble body able to hanlde that presure" said disturbingly

Langly: " hay big ugly, around here, calling humans feble isn't a smart choice." spoken like he was about to shoot grunt in evrey witch place

Grunt: " you are not my enamy, unless sheperd tells me to kill you, we are freinds."

Langly: " any way, Brock is geniticly alterd, he could lift about five of you with out breking a sweet" with a grin on his face

Garus: " So your like Maranda and Sheperd, genticly alteard?'

Brock: " you and your captin are genitcly enginerd?"

Maranda: " i was geniticly alterd as a chiled, it was my fathers diction, he wanted the perfect doughter. As for Sheperd, he, had very little choice in the matter." she said with hesatation in her voice

Brock: "You meen he was held hostege?"

Maranda: " no, sheperd died 2 years ago, my corparation, brought him back to life."

Langly: " so you manepulated the dead. great, were deling with phycopaths!" he said sharply

Maranda:" No, if it wernt for sheperd, our colineys would all be destroed by the repers!" she said harshly with lots of feeling

Brock:" well these repers sound, intresting,but senice youv'e told me so much about your self, i will tell you a little about me. When i was 5 years old, UNSC started the SGE program, i was put in at age 6. at first it was all advanced mathamtics, physics, all the high school stuff, then when i turend 18, they put me in a chamber, and put these impalnts into my body, along with a A.I for my armor to locate, and give me intel on the spot, i did'nt sign up up for this, they forced it, but i lernd it was for the better, so i just went along with it."

Langly:" ya, and a good thing becouse his first job, was on reach, he took out 15 DROPSHIPS worth of covanet, inclouding 3 of the dropships, thats why we call him nitemare, becouse if hes not on your side, your going to be living in a nitemare." he said with a wide smile

* * *

Fort: so i want some awnsers, whats on the other side of that relay?

Sheperd: our galexy, the citadel, cerbres, the alince, and the specters.

Fort: what about these repers are they there to?

Sheperd: no, there in dark space.

Fort: What the fuck is dark space?

Sheperd: its a part of space that can only be reached by the citadel, the citadel is a relay to dark space.

Fort: as long as they don't come over here i don't give a fuck where they are!

Sheperd: well were here becouse the relay we used was un-explored, and it was said there would be porthin technolgy on the other side.

Fort: i did some serching through your databace, these prothins just disaperd, but the repers came and wiped them out?

Sheperd: exactly.

Fort: while, those repers might not be jsust your problom, the covanet belive in these forruners, and saposedly just disaperd 50,000 years ago.

Sheperd: the plant we are orbiting, did you find any gama flux radiation down there?

Fort: ya why?

Sheperd: then you need to get your best men, beouse theres a becon down there, and where ever a becon is, the geth won't be far behinde.

Fort: ok i'll tell Maran to get his squad redy, he one of the best.

Sheperd: good, becose your covanet freainds are with them.

Fort: then this could be reach all over again.

Sheperd: well with the geth, it's going to be HELL.

* * *

ok plz review chapter 3 not short behinde and wolf, SUCK IT!!! and if your asking why in public, just to piss you oof, his name is wolves creed

thank you , and like mick foley always said, " have a nice day, BANG BANG!"


End file.
